My first kiss
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris and Four get together while conflict with Peter goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I love to write Divergent fanfictions so here is another one! In my fanfiction, there is no war going on between Abnegation and Erudite, but Tris and the other initiates still have to go through training to become Dauntless and yeah. This Chapter takes pace as Four and Tris kiss for the first time! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I hope you enjoy and please leave nice reviews about what you think of this story! And anyways I hope you enjoy! **

Tris's P.O.V.

I walked over to Four on his balcony, standing right beside him. We just had gotten out of his stimulation, as each of his fears replayed in my mind. His first one- heights. Second one- Confinement. Third- Killing people. Fourth- His father, which all the rumors I had heard about him were true. Marcus did beat him, and one of the reasons one of his fears was confinement, was because when he was still living with his father his father would lock him in the closets upstairs. I wanted to erase all of those horrid memories of his father, but I can't do that. I walk over to him and he looks at me smiling.

"Hey." He says.

"Four? Four fears?" I asked him.

"Four then, Four now." He said looking down.

"I keep going in there, but I don't think you ever loose them." He spoke.

I looked down and thought about it. Maybe you really do never loose all of your fears. I suddenly looked at part of his tattoo showing from his black shirt. I wanted to know what it was.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure." He replied.

"Whats your tattoo?" I asked him quietly. He smiled and looked back up at me.

"You want to see it?" He asked me. I nodded, I had been curious ever since the first day of training as to what tattoo was on his back.

He pulled off his shirt, pulling it over his head. I stood there in awe. His tattoo was beautiful, I had never seen anything like it.

"Its amazing." I spoke. I looked closely and all of the factions were on his back. Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. I barely touched his back as I looked at them. They were all on his back and each tattoo had so much detail.

"Why do you have all of them?" I ask him. He turns around slowly and looks at me.

"I don't want to be just one thing. I can't be. I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest, and kind."

I smiled at him.

"Well I'm still working on kind." He said smiling back at me. I looked at him, he was beautiful in every way to me. I just stood there and looked at him before he bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back as I felt him running his tongue along my lips asking for permission for me to let him in. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I just kissed him back, loving what he tastes like. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gripped my hips. We kept kissing until I broke away panting for air.

My forehead was pressed against his and he smiled at me. I smiled back and placed my hands on his chest.

"I don't want to go too fast." I said still panting. He nodded and smiled.

""Its okay." He replied.

"I've already got my spot on the floor." He said laughing a little. I laughed and he leaned in and hugged me. I hugged him back wondering what my life would be like without him.

"I love you." He says quietly into my neck. I shivered from his breath on my neck and smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I could feel his face smiling as he placed his forehead on my neck.

"So does that mean You're my girlfriend?" He said smirking into my neck. I smiled and he stood up and looked at me.

"Only if you want me to be." I said smiling at him.

"I want you to." He said kissing me on the forehead.

"Four and six." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me.

"Four and six." He said back to me.

I thought for a minute, Christina and Will are probably wondering where I am.

"I should probably go." I said. "Christina and Will are gonna be worried if I'm gone for too long." I said.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"Okay." I replied. We walked off of his balcony and headed to Christina and Will.

* * *

When we got to the initiate room Will and Christina were the only ones in there. I walk in and they both turn around with terrified looks on their faces.

"We thought you were Peter and his friends." Christina said out of breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said walking over to them. Four came in behind me and shut the door behind him.

"Oh hey Four." Will said smiling.

"Hey." Four said back walking over and holding my hand. Christina and Will both stared at me and Four. I guess they didn't know that we kind of had a thing for each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, I just wanted to let you guys know where I was." I said turning to walk back out the door. As soon as I did, Peter walked in. He had a cocky look on his face and I knew he wanted to pick a fight. He walked over to me and smirked.

"Hey Tris." He said smiling.

He looked down and saw that me and Four were holding hands.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" He asked in a pissed voice.

"Because I can hold her hand." Four said back in a deep voice.

Peter looked at me and then Four.

"Oh, I get it. You guys are together. No wonder shes at the top of the class, shes dating you." Peter said.

"Shes not at the top because were dating, shes just naturally good at being dauntless, unlike some people who are number seven on the chart." Four said smirking. I tried to think who was number seven? Oh yeah it was Peter.

Peter got in Four's face but Four just stood up tall and got in his face. Four was a little bit taller than Peter so it made Peter look weak.

"I'm coming after her in training." Peter said smiling.

Four just looked at him, his eyes got darker.

"Go ahead and do that. You'll be dead by the end of training if you mess with her. I will personally make you die." Four said.

"We'll see about that." Peter said walking out of the room.

I looked over to Will and Christina and their faces were shocked.

"I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Okay..." Christina said hesitant.

"Come on, lets go." Four said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

**Thats the end of chapter one! I hoped you liked it and leave a nice review! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	2. Rage

**Hi you guys! This is chapter two and I hope you like it! Leave a nice review!;)**

Tris's P.O.V.

We walked out of the dauntless initiate room and into the hallway, where Four kept walking fast. He pulled my arm with him and didn't stop until we got back to his apartment. We walked in and he shut the door behind me.

"I want you to stay here the next couple of days, knowing Peter he could kill you." Four said.

"Okay." I replied. I was going to tell him that I'm strong and I can handle him myself but now that I think about it, Peter almost did push me over the chasm once. If he almost did once he can do it again.

"Its already ten thirty. You should probably go to sleep, you have training tomorrow." Four said to me. I nodded, I definitely don't want to be tired when Peter is going to be trying to kill me all day.

Four walked over to the floor and started making a palette. I took off my shoes and tied my hair in a bun. Four walked over to me and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"You need to remember to stay strong tomorrow. I don't want you to get hurt." Four said squeezing me tighter. He let go of me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you." He said as he walked over to his palette and laid down. I got in his bed and laid my head down on his pillow. I loved the smell, it smelled like him, body soap, and abnegation for some weird reason. I laid in his bed smelling his scent in until I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Four shaking my arm lightly.

"Tris." He said. woke up when I recognized his voice and saw him standing there in his boxers and his shirt.

"We have to get up, you have training." Four said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he lightly brushed the hair out of my face.

"Okay?" He asks me.

"Okay." I say in a tired voice. I sit up and he goes into his closet, he comes out and hes dressed.

"I should go get ready back at the dorm." I say to him. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my hips.

"I have an extra toothbrush and hair brush." He says smiling.

I laugh a little and he leads me to his bathroom and hands me the hairbrush and toothbrush.

"Here." He says handing me them. He walks out of the room and I brush my hair. After I'm done I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom to put my boots on. He comes beside the bed and sits beside me.

"Today you're gonna be practicing in your fear landscape for tomorrow when you're in front of the dauntless leaders." Four spoke. I look up at him after I'm done tying my boots.

"Please be careful tomorrow. I don't want them to figure out that you're... Divergent." He says quietly.

I nodded. I don't want them to find out either, especially Eric.

I stand up off the bed and he stands up with me.

"You're gonna be fine." He says to me, he leans down and hugs me. I hug him back until he lets go of me and holds my hand.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Four says pulling me out the door with him.

* * *

We get to the stimulation room and before I even know it, I'm in my fear landscape again. I'm in my fifth landscape already. I'm in a room, back in abnegation, Its a dark room and theres only one window. I can see from the moon light shinning in the window but somethings on the window. A body. I get closer to the window to see who it is, and its a faceless person with long fingertips. I scream as I see more coming at the window. I have to slow my heart rate.

Four's P.O.V.

I see tris in her stimulation's, and I want to be there to comfort her like she did with me the other day when we went into my fear landscape. She looks terrified and I never want to see her like that. Its almost burning my eyes to watch her in the stimulation.

I look down at the screen at one point to see her heart rate. Shes slowing her heart rate by locking herself in the closet so they can't get to her, but still. Her heart rate eventually slows down to the point to where she calmed herself down. She sits in the closet curled up in a ball until her next stimulation comes. She usually only has six, so this should be her last one.

I stare at the monitor and I see Peter, and its just her and him in the dorms together. He locked both doors and hes started to push her down on the bed as she tries to fight back, but hes stronger than her. I can literally hear Tris screaming from the monitor. Her heart rate is only going up, not down. Peter slaps her in the face and begins to try and pull her clothes off. I start to freak out, I know its only a stimulation but this only just wants to make me kill him even more. She eventually kicks peter off of her after he left marks and bruises all over her, and unlocks the door to run out. She runs out and locks Peter in the dorms so he can't get out. She sits down and slows her heart rate. I then hear her wake up from the stimulation gasping for air. I instantly have my arms around her, hugging her as shes breathing hard.

"It was only a stimulation, not real." I said to her, and me because I'm trying to convince myself not to be worried.

"Okay." She says hugging me back.

I hold her for about a five minutes before her breathing goes back to normal. I let go of her and look her in her blue eyes.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, they won't figure out." I said trying to say that they won't figure out that shes Divergent. She nods and I help her out of the chair.

"Lets go back to my apartment." I say holding her hand. I walk out of the stimulation room with her when I see Peter walking down the hallway. Tris stops immediately and her breath hitches. I forgot for a second that she just had a stimulation about him. I try to calm her down so she doesn't look scared in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I say. I can feel her hand grip mine tighter and we continue to walk down the hallway. Peter stops us and gets in front of Tris. His eyes are skimming her and I suddenly felt all that rage I had back when she was in her stimulation and he was basically trying to rape her. I get in front of tris and push her gently behind me. Peter looks at me and then walks away with a cocky look on his face. I hold Tris's hand and we continue to walk back to my apartment.

I shut my apartment door behind her and hug her so tight. She just hugs me back and I know shes crying. I look down at her and I see tears streaming down her face.

"Its okay." I say hugging her again.

"You can stand up to Peter, you don't need to be afraid of him." I say stroking her hair.

"No I can't." She says quietly.

"Why not?" I ask her back. She looks down at he floor and doesn't look me in the eyes.

"Because he touched me..." She spoke softly into my chest.

I felt rage go throughout me.

**That was the end of chapter two! Please leave a nice review and I'll be back with more, bye!:P Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake**


	3. Making plans

**Hi you guys, here is chapter three! I just want to let you know that Al is not dead, like in a lot of my fanfictons. I really think It will be interesting if he is alive so I did not kill him in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please leave a nice review and yeah. :P **

Four's P.O.V.

I felt rage go through me. My whole body became tense.

"He touched you?" I ask her. She nodded, still looking at the floor and more tears stream down her face.

"Where did he touch you?" I ask her. I'm so mad. If he even touched her anywhere he will die. Shes mine and I don't want anyone else to touch her. Especially Peter, when I see him next time I will definitely blow up at him. I will kill him if he ever touches her.

"When I was changing one day and... I was the only one in the dorms. He and Drew came up behind me and just..." She said wiping her nose.

My mind went off in many directions.

"They didn't have sex with you?" I ask her kind of quietly. She nodded no and had more tears coming down her face.

I hugged her tightly and held her there. I wanted her just like this, in my arms so no one could touch her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked her looking down at her.

"I did." She said quietly. "When Peter was touching me, Will came in and they ran away." She spoke. "I told Will not to tell anyone, but he did tell Christina." Tris said.

I'm going to kill Peter the next time I see him. There is no way in hell that he is going to get away with touching Tris.

"Tris." I say holding her chin up so I can see her face. Her eyes are watery and a deep blue, her hair is all around her like an angel.

"I will kill Peter the next time I see him, okay?" I say stroking her hair behind her ear. I lean down and kiss her on the lips, and she kisses me back holding onto me. I break away and her face is flustered.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says back to me. I smile even more and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Lets go get lunch." I say breathing against her neck.

"Okay." She replies giggling.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We get down to the lunch room and sat down at a table with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Oh hey Tris." Uriah says. Everyone seemed really quiet until me and Four sat down.

"So I heard you two are dating now." Zeke said smiling. Zeke looked over at Uriah and nudged him with his elbow and Uriah smiled too. I just sit there smiling at both of them and Four looks down at the table smiling.

"Yeah..." Four said with a goofy grin on his face.

"So it is true!" Zeke said almost yelling now. Uriah just laughed and I looked over at Will and Christina. I know that their the ones who told Uriah and Zeke. I look at Christina and Will and they sit there smiling at me before they both start busting out laughing.

"I'm guessing they told you?" I asked Zeke motioning to Will and Christina being idiots laughing their heads off.

"Yeah, they told us alright." Uriah said smiling and biting out of a burger.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Four asked trying to get off of the subject.

"Well me, Zeke, Christina, and Will are going to a party tomorrow night for all the new initiates finally becoming dauntless." Uriah said.

"Cool." Four replied.

"Trisssss." Zeke said in a squeaky voice.

"Whatttt?" I ask him back.

"If you're going to the party tomorrow night can you make Four go with us? He never parties with us anymore." Zeke said smiling.

Four just looked at Zeke and Uriah who were both smiling and groaned.

"Do I have to go?" Four asked annoyed.

"Well its fine if you don't, me and Uriah and Tris will have fun together." Zeke said smiling and winking at me.

I laughed and Four put his soda down on the table.

"There is now way in hell that I'm going to let her go to a party when you two perverts are there." Four said smiling. Uriah and Zeke laughed and looked at Four.

"Does that mean you're going then?" Uriah asked.

"If Tris is going then I'll go." Four said looking over at me. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"Great!" Zeke said.

"I'm going shopping after tomorrow's final test to becoming dauntless is over. Tris you're going with me." Christina spoke.

"Uh okay, why?" I ask Christina hesitantly.

"Because! You need an outfit for tomorrow night!" She said smiling.

"Do I have to?" I ask her. I used to have to go shopping all the time with my mother in abnegation. I dreaded it.

"If you're going to a party tomorrow night then you have to go shopping." She replied.

"Besides, Fours going shopping with Four with Zeke, Uriah, and Will."

I look over at Four as he stops drinking his soda.

"What?" He asks Christina. Uriah and Zeke look at Four smiling.

"Well If Tris is going to go shopping then you need to go too!" Uriah said. Four looked at them with a serious face.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going shopping." Four said staring into both of their eyes.

"Yes you are, don't worry we'll play nice." Zeke said laughing. Four just sat there and stared at them annoyed.

**Ta-Da! The end of chapter three! Hope you liked it and please leave a nice review!:P **


	4. Embarrassing

**Hi you guys! Chapter four and yeah:P Four, Lol. Anyways Al will either come in the next chapter or this chapter, so just a warning! And yeah, please leave a nice review in the comments below! Enjoy!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four walked back to his apartment as the end of the day was over. We got to his apartment and I walked inside, tired.

"You need to go to sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow when you take your final test." Four said.

"Okay." I replied. I took off my shoes and placed them on the floor. I went to his bathroom and changed, as I walked out in a tank top and shorts. I took out my ponytail and laid down on his bed breathing in his scent on his pillow. I looked over at him making a palette on the floor. I felt bad, I didn't want to take his bed from him and I actually want him to sleep next to me. I'll admit it, I feel a tingling in my lower stomach and my heart pounds whenever I even think of us sleeping together in the same bed, or having sex... but I just really don't want him to sleep on the floor.

"Hey Four?" I say kind of quietly.

"Yeah?" He asks me. He stops making the palette and looks up at me.

"You can sleep up here with me if... you want to." I said. I knew I was blushing and I felt my heart race.

"Okay." He spoke smiling. I smiled back at him and I scooted over so he could lay beside me. He got in the bed and laid beside me. I was facing the right wall while he was turned facing my back. I wanted to touch him and hug him as I fell asleep but I didn't know if I should touch him. He fixed the problem though by wrapping his arm around my side and pushing his body up against my body. I felt his hand tighten around my stomach, as I placed my hand over his hand. I could feel him smile as he breathes on my neck.

"I love you." He says sleepily into my neck.

"I love you too." I say back to him as I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

I wake up to Four's alarm clock ringing. I look up and were in a different position than last night. My body is facing his as my head rests on his chest. His arm is still wrapped around my side and my arm is wrapped around his chest. I see his eyes open as he reaches for his alarm clock and hits the snooze button. He looks back down at me and I smile.

"Good morning." He says to me smiling. I smile back at him and his hand strokes my cheek.

"We need to get up, you have your final test in thirty minutes." He said playing with my hair.

"Okay." I said back. We sat there for a moment, not wanting to get up.

"Hey," Four said holding my chin.

"Their not going to figure out." Four said looking into my eyes.

"I'll be right there the whole time, so if something did happen and they did find out I would be there to protect you. Okay?" He asks me.

"Okay." I say back to him. He leans down and kisses me on the lips, brushing his against mine. I kiss him back and I suddenly feel his hands go to my arms and his kisses become fiercer. He slowly moves on top of me and slightly pushes his tongue into my mouth begging for permission to come in. I let him in my mouth as he is on top of me kissing me. He breaks away panting and kisses my cheek, my jaw, and my neck going further down. He go to my neck and sucked my sensitive spot that makes me squirm. I giggled and I felt him smirk on top of me. He continued sucking my neck as I felt his hands touch the bottom of my tank top. I honestly don't know if I should have sex at this age, but I feel safe with Four, and I want him to be the one I have sex with. So I let him continue until we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Four," We heard the door open to his apartment and Uriah and Zeke walked in on us and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Uriah and Zeke stood there with their mouths open looking at the position we were in. Four was on top of me, in his boxers and a shirt. I however was in a spaghetti strap tank top and in my shorts and Four was on top of me, making it look awkward.

"Soo..." Uriah said quietly. Zeke just looked at us and whistled.

I tried to think of more awkward situations I've been in, but this is the first one that was completely embarrassing. I looked up at Four and he was blushing like mad. He got off of me and looked at Uriah and Zeke who looked like they could not contain laughter.

"What did I say about not barging in my apartment?" Four said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming to tell you that the final test is in like twenty minutes, but I can see you're busy..." Uriah said. Zeke and Uriah looked at each other and both started laughing really hard.

"I almost cried when I saw Four doing that!" Zeke said laughing really hard. Uriah was laughing too and by now they were both laughing so hard their faces were red.

"Don't come back." Four said pushing them out of his apartment.

"But wait! I want to talk to Tris!" Zeke said yelling.

"No." Four said pushing them out of his apartment. Zeke looked at me and winked before Four shut the door, locking it.

"Sorry." Four spoke.

"Its fine." I say running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm gonna go change." I say walking to his bathroom.

"Okay." He replied. I walked in his bathroom to get changed.

Four's P.O.V.

THOSE TWO IDIOTS. Me and Tris were so close to going further and they just barged in my apartment like nothing was happening! What the hell is wrong with them?! They know to knock and they usually do, but the one day that me and Tris happen to be making out on my bed, they just walk in. And I hope Tris isn't embarrassed, I was embarrassed enough as it is. But never mind, I need to think about the final test. I don't want Tris to fail and I need to be there to protect her. I get dressed and grab my jacket.

"I'll meet you in the final testing site." I say talking through the bathroom door to Tris.

"Okay!" She says back. I put on my jacket and walk out my door heading to the final testing site.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I get to the testing site and I'm walking towards the other dauntless leaders when Uriah and Zeke stop me.

"Hey Four! My man!" Zeke said walking over to me, Uriah followed Zeke smiling.

"What the hell was that?" I ask them in a deep voice.

"Oh what about earlier? Me and Uriah were just making sure you were still coming to the final testing!" Zeke said with a smile.

"You walked in on us when we were about to go further!" I say quietly yelling at them.

Zeke and Uriah's face expressions changed to sorry.

"Oh dang it, man I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys haven't had it yet, I thought you already did, sooo..." Zeke said looking at the ground. Uriah just looked at me with sorry written all over his face.

"No, I'm still a version, and so is she, but we were about to go even further until you two idiots walked in on us!" I spoke.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure that maybe tonight you guys can you know..." Uriah spoke.

"Whatever." I say. I walk away and head towards the other dauntless leaders. I don't want to force Tris into having sex with me, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Hell thats why I even slept on the floor until she was ready for me to sleep in the bed with her! But I want her so bad and this was the first time that we had ever gotten that far to having sex and then they just marched in. I'm mad at Uriah and Zeke right now but I have to focus on Tris. I don't want her to be figured out that shes Divergent, so I'm going to do everything I can to help her pass that final test, she has to.

**That was the end of chapter Four!:P Al will be in the next chapter so be aware. And also there will be lemons in the next few chapters, so stick around! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake **


	5. Officially dauntless

**Hi you guys! This is Chapter five and I hope you like it! Please please please leave a nice review and keep reading for more!:P WARNING: LEMONS IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk into the final testing room when its my turn. Tori walks me over to the chair as I'm looking at everyone in there. All of the dauntless leaders are in there, but I don't see Four. I'm starting to get worried.

I sit down and Tori grabs the needle and the bottle and pierces my neck with the needle. She leans down and whispers into my ear as I drift off into the stimulation.

"I wish you the best of luck, you can do it." She says as I fall asleep going into my stimulation.

I'm in my first stimulation and I feel something wet on my feet. I look down and I'm in the box again and the water is filling up. I panic and try to break the glass by pushing my feet against the wall, but it doesn't work. By this point the water is at my mid thigh and I'm freaking out. I can't just tap the glass and make it break because someone who was Divergent would do that. But I have to be dauntless.

What would a dauntless do? I think to myself. I take my shirt off of my body and I'm left in my tank top and pants as I shove my shirt into the pipe where the water is coming from. The water stops filling the box and my heart rate slows down. The box disappears and I'm in my next stimulation.

I'm in a field and I'm tied to a tall pipe in the air as Peter, Drew, and Al all stand down there pouring gasoline all around the pipe I'm on. I look down at Peter and he throws a match onto the grass and fire lights up all around my feet.

"What are you going to do now?!" Peter says to me with an evil grin.

I try to slow my heart rate as the fire reaches my feet and I'm being burned. I then feel something wet hit my face, water.

I look up at the sky and its fixing to rain. I pray that it will rain and I close my eyes breathing out of my mouth trying to slow my heart rate so I can go on to the next stimulation. I then feel it start to drizzle with rain and soon enough, its pouring. I look down and the fire isn't there anymore and neither is Peter, Drew, or Al.

I'm in my next stimulation and I'm in my old room back in abnegation, all thats left in my old room is my bed, and a window. The door isn't there and I start to panic. This is a new stimulation I've never been in before. I look out the window and see no one outside, just empty abnegation houses. I hear an evil laugh and turn around, I see Robert with a knife in his hands. I wonder why Robert is in my stimulation, he was my neighbor back in abnegation. But all I remember about him is him being nice to me and flirting with me. I mean hes decent looking and all but I don't really like him. I love Four, and only him.

"What are you doing Robert?" I ask Robert. He walks towards me with the knife and I try to break the window so I can get out but it won't break.

I have to find a way to get out.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm in the final stimulation room watching Tris in her stimulation on the big screen when a new fear of hers comes on. One that I've never seen before. An abnegation boy who I would say is about Tris's age is in a room with her back in abnegation. He walks towards her with a knife and starts laughing evilly. I've never seen him before so... is he a past boyfriend that she had maybe that she never told me about?...

"What are you doing Robert?" Tris asks him.

Robert. I thought, I might have seen him when the last choosing ceremony was going on but I honestly can't remember anyone by the name of Robert that Tris has ever mentioned. He stabs her in her side and she screams as he pushes her down on to the bed and pins her down.

"Stop!" She said yelling. Her whole side is bleeding and I want to help her, but I can't. I have to remember that this is just a stimulation and that its not real. Eventually she rolls over so shes on top of him and she grabs the knife in his hand and stabs him right in the chest with it. That fear stimulation is over, and soon enough all of her fear stimulation's are over. She wakes up in the chair breathing heavily when Tori calms her. I get out of my chair and walk over to her as I grab her hand. And she turns around and tries to punch me.

"hey, its just me. Your stimulation is over, come on." I say trying to be calm. She gets up and she follows me out of the door as I hold her hand. We get out of the stimulation room and I just hug her. I tightened my hug around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, its okay." I say calming her down. She looks up at me and her face is red, and shes shaking.

"Its over." I say trying to calm her down.

"Okay." She replies.

I want to ask her about Robert in the stimulation but I can't do it right now, she just got out of a stimulation and I don't want her to be bombarded with questions.

"Lets go see your rankings." I say holding her hand.

"Okay." She replies. Her breathing has slowed down and she doesn't seem scared anymore. I walk with her all the way to the rankings board and look at it. She passed. She made it in third place, she finally became dauntless.

"You did it!" I say smiling.

She smiles at me and I lean down and hug her.

"Come on, lets go back to my apartment." I say pulling her with me to my apartment. I have to ask her about Robert.

**That was the end of chapter five, hope you liked it and please leave a nice review! Bye! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupacke **


	6. Robert

**Hey you guys! chapter six, and I know I said Al would be in the last chapter but I got side tracked and forgot to put him in there, whoops. He will be in the next few chapters though. But anyways here is Chapter six. Warning: Lemons in the next couple of chapters!:P Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I feel better after reading the score boards and knowing that I'm officially dauntless now. That stimulation though really freaked me out, I know that it was just a stimulation, but still.

We walked into Four's apartment when he asked me a question.

"Hey... So um I have a question." He said shyly.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked him smiling. He smiled back at me and held my hands.

"Who is Robert? The guy in your stimulation?" Four asked me.

"Robert was my neighbor in abnegation." I said.

Four nodded. "So... did you guys ever like date?" He asked looking down at the ground. I couldn't believe it, is Four actually... Jealous right now? Of some guy that I barely even talked to in abnegation?

"No." I said laughing. "He was nice to me and stuff but no, we never dated." I said smiling. Four smiled back at me and held my hips.

"Why are you asking about him?" I asked.

Four was blushing and he looked up down at me.

"I was just wondering, I didn't know who he was in the stimulation you had so I thought maybe he was a past... boyfriend or something." Four said quietly.

"Well." I said thinking about it. "He did try to like flirt with me a couple of times, but I never really liked him." I spoke.

"Oh." He said. He looked upset for some reason and it was starting to bother me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked me.

"Because you look kind of down." I said quietly.

He reached his arms behind me and hugged me. I felt him whisper in my ear.

"I just don't want anyone to take you away from me." He said. My heart pounded, I love him so much.

"Four." I said holding his face in my hands.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands roam down my sides and hold my hips. He lightly pushed me against the wall and kissed me deeper. We kept kissing and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." Four said yelling through the door. He went back to kissing me and then the door flung open.

Uriah, Zeke, and Christina stood there. Uriah and Zeke were smirking while Christina stood there looking at me and four.

"I told you to go away." Four said mad.

"I know, but we need to go shopping." Uriah and Zeke said.

"Ughhh." four replied.

"I promise we'll be nice." Zeke said smiling perverted. I laughed at Zeke and he winked at me.

I looked over at Christina and she smiled at me.

"Well me and Tris are gonna go shopping, so bye!" Christina said grabbing my arm and starting to pull me out of Four's apartment. Four stopped Christina and grabbed my arm.

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" He said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said smiling back at him. He let go of my arm and Christina pulled me by my other arm out the door and to the elevator.

Four's P.O.V.

Zeke and Uriah stood there with weird looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"So... how far have you and Tris gotten?" Zeke asked me.

I smirked and looked at them.

"Well we've made out but thats about it." I said smiling.

Uriah laughed. "Well come on so we can get you a suit to wear to the party."

"Okay." I said annoyed. I walked out the door with them and followed them to different stores.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"So, how far have you and Four gotten?" Christina asks me.

"Uh... We've kissed and stuff but that's about it..." I said quietly.

"Well, were going to get you a dress that will want to make him love you all night long." Christina said smiling at me weirdly.

"Christina..." I said in an embarrassed voice. She laughed and dragged me into a store full of dresses. Most of them were black, which I liked because I do not want a pink floral dress, and wear it in front of Four. Christina went over to the racks and pulled about eight dresses off of the rack. All of them were dark colors, thank god.

"Here, try this on." She said to me.

After trying on all of the dresses she gave to me she declared that the black sparkly dress was the one. It was a short dress, not too short but just above the knees. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline with jewels around the top. It was sparkly and black and I didn't love it, but if Christina loves it then I guess I have to wear it. I guess I just don't like it because it makes me look like a twelve year old trying to be sexy. Christina handed me some black high heels and I put them on.

"You look absolutely sexy!" She said smiling. I smiled back at her and wondered what Four would think of this dress.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After buying the dress she took me to her new apartment and we got dressed for the party. She straightened my hair and did my makeup. I was putting on my high heels when I heard a knock on her apartment door.

"I think thats the boys!" She said excitedly. I laugh at her and she frowns. She goes to open the door and I see Uriah, Will, Zeke, and then Four walk in. They were all wearing suits and I just stared at Four. He looked different with a suit on, it made him look like erudite almost, except the suit was black.

He walked over to me and hugged me in front of everyone. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're beautiful." He said. I giggled and he smirked into my neck.

"Okay! Lets go to the party!" Christina said. We all walked out of her door as Four's arm wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I replied.

**The end of chapter six! PLEASE leave a review of what you think I should do next! Bye! Xoxoxo Sweetposioncupcake! 4 **


	7. Party time

**Hi you guys! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review! Without being said here is this chapter!:P Also, Lemons in this chapter and the next, so yeah beware. XD And also Al will be coming into this chapter so also be aware of that too and yeah. Enjoy!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

We walked to the party, me and Four holding hands as we walked. We were both quiet until we reached the party. There were strobe lights, loud music, and a lot of people. Four wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the party.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but me and Uriah are gonna go to the bar." Zeke said smiling. Him and Uriah walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. I looked over at Christina and Will and saw that they went over to the dance floor and were dancing. I felt Four wrap his arm around my waist and look down at me.

"Lets go sit down." He said walking me over to an empty table. We sat down and I felt him hold my hand underneath the table.

"So what did you, Uriah, and Zeke do today?" I asked Four smiling. He looked at me and laughed.

"Well, they made me go into about three different stores before they found me a suit." He said smiling.

"What about Christina?" He asked me smiling.

"Oh, God. she made me try on tons of dresses before she declared that this was the one." I said smiling at him and he laughed a little. I then felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned around and saw Al standing there.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He asked me.

Four looked at Al and automatically his face expression changed. His face looked mad.

"No, I said for you to never come near me again." I said mad. I looked at him and he looked like he was fixing to cry.

"Please." He said grabbing my other hand.

Four got out of his seat and moved Al's hand off of mine.

"Don't touch her." Four said in a very deep voice.

"I just need to talk to her." Al said looking at Four mad.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, so go away." Four said.

"Please, Tris." He said looking at me.

"No. I don't trust you." I said looking up at him.

He looked sad, but he's not gonna pull that face on me and make me want to give in.

"Okay..." He said walking away.

Four looked at me and I stood up.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked me. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we were leaving the party. We looked over at the bar and saw that Zeke was talking to some girl at the bar. He looked at me and Four and smiled. I smiled back at him as we left the room.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We left the party and got back to his apartment, as we walked in I took off my shoes and as soon as I did he hugged me. I felt his chest pressed against mine and I felt very safe.

"I don't want you to talk to Al unless I'm there with you okay?" He said quietly into my ear.

"Okay." I said smiling.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"So there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Four said quietly. He wrapped both of his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What is it?" I said smiling.

He looked at me and I could tell he was nervous.

"Will you live with me?" He asked me.

I felt my heart start beating faster and my palms get sweaty. I love Four so much and I want to be with him, so living with him would be a dream.

"Of course." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips. We started out with a small kiss until he deepened the kiss and squeezed his finger tips around me. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he picked me up lightly and put me down on the bed. He climbed over me and I kissed him. We were kissing fiercely as he held my hips.

He stopped kissing me and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Tris." He spoke.

"I love you too." I said smiling. I felt him smirk and begin kissing my neck. He sucked my sensitive spot and kissed me on my neck as his hands traveled up my back.

This is what I want, to be with him.

**So leave a review telling me what you think and I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyways I hope you have a good day and yeah. :P**


	8. Four and Six

**Hi you guys! This is the chapter with the lemons in it! :PPP Anyways, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE leave a review in the comment section below.**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four's hands went behind my back trying to find the zipper to my dress. I guided his hands to my zipper on the back of my dress as we continued kissing. When he found the zipper he pulled it down going all the way down my back. I didn't want to be the first one to become nude so I took the opportunity to take his shirt off. He threw it on the floor and went back to kissing me. His hands slid down my dress to the end of the bed and I suddenly felt very awkward. He came up and cupped my face with his big hands.

"Its okay." He said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he continued to kiss my neck as his hands found their way behind me towards my bra clasp. At this point, I'm laying underneath him with only my bra and underwear on me. I felt naked, but with him I feel safe.

He grabbed my bra clasp and unclasped it as I kissed him. He kissed me and took my bra off, sucking on my collarbone where my ravens were. He sucked and kissed until he got down to my breasts. He kissed my nipple and I gasped, throwing my head back.

Four sucked and kissed my nipples as he massaged them. It felt so good and I wanted to tell him so but instead I'll just show him. I unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them off of him throwing them on the floor.

I looked down at him for only a second to see that he was poking through his boxers. I wanted to give him pleasure, but he held my hips and kissed me going down my chest towards my stomach and to my underwear. He stopped when he got to my underwear and looked up at me.

"Am I going to fast?" He asked me quietly. I just looked at him, I wanted this and I could tell he did too. His eyes looked at me pleadingly.

"No, please keep going." I said quietly. He smiled and kissed right above my underwear. I moaned a little and he slowly slid his hands into my waistband of my underwear. He pulled them down and I felt very weird. I had never let anyone seen me completely naked before, especially a guy. He looked up at me and I guess he could tell I was embarrassed. He went back up to me and kissed me, kissing my neck again.

I wanted him to feel pleasure, so I trailed my hands down his chest and to his boxers. I could hear him moan when I got to his boxers. I was scared of what sex was, but at this point I was so turned on by him that I completely forgot how scared I was. I wanted him.

I pulled down his boxers and he gasped continuing to suck my collarbone. I sat there shocked, I didn't know if he would fit inside of me, but I love Four so much to let him know that I'm scared.

I lightly grabbed the sides of his penis and he moaned loudly and thrust into my hand. I took this as if I am doing good and wrapped my whole hand around his cock, he was hard and very big. My hand pumped him and he started thrusting into my hand as I pumped him. My other hand cupped his balls and massaged them as he was thrusting into my hand. He groaned and moaned, filling the room with the loud noises coming from his mouth. He pulled my hands away from his cock eventually and grabbed my hips again. I didn't know what he was doing, his hand found its way between my legs and he slowly rubbed his hand against my wetness. I moaned and clutched his back. He did this again, slowly teasing me until he slid his finger inside of me. I moaned and gasped as he rubbed his finger against something I couldn't name. He wiggled his finger inside of me making me squirm and moan underneath him.

"Four..." I moaned.

He took his finger out of me and then looked in his bedside table for something. He pulled out a condom and put it on. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied holding his face in my hands.

He kissed me on the lips as he slid inside of me. I jerked my body when he was halfway in. He just held me while continuing to kiss me on the lips as he slid in further. He moaned when he was all the way inside of me. It didn't really hurt like I had expected it to, it actually felt okay. Not too bad but not extremely good either.

"Tris please can I move?" He asked me with pleadingly eyes.

"Please." I said. He moved his hips and I felt a spark inside of me. I moaned and moved my hips slowly against his, causing friction between us. He thrust faster and soon we were thrusting together as I clutched on to his back and he held my hips.

"Tris..." He kept moaning my name over and over again as he thrust deeper.

Soon enough he kept hitting that spot inside of me that made me squirm and have pleasure.

I moaned his name one last time as I came.

"Four..." I spoke. He thrust two more times before he came in the condom collapsing on top of me. We sat there out of breath panting. He got up and disposed of the condom and came back to lay in the bed with me. He laid in the bed with me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He spoke into my hair.

"I love you." I said back.

"Four and Six." He said smiling.

"Four and Six." I said back smiling at him. We both laid there out of breath with blankets covering us up as we fell asleep in each others arms.

**That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and please leave a review if you did! Stick around for more!:D **


	9. Al's revenge

**Hi you guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too!:P And yeah, Al will be coming back in this chapter, so just a warning. And yeah here is this chapter! And oh, please leave a review:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I woke up to Four's arm wrapped around me. His slow breathing, his warm palms clutching my back. I tried to move to get dressed and he woke up instantly. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Hey." I said back smiling.

He leaned down and hugged me, and I suddenly felt very weird. I forgot that we were still naked from last nights... activities.

He let go of me and smirked.

"I'll get your clothes for you." He said getting out of bed. He handed me my clothes and put his boxers on. I got dressed and brushed my hair as he hugged me from behind.

"Lets go eat something." He said breathing on my neck. His arms wrapped around my stomach and I felt his warm hands on me.

"Sure." I said smiling. We tangled our hands together as we walked out of his apartment to go to breakfast.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We got to the cafeteria and sat down beside Uriah and Zeke, Christina and Will weren't there yet.

"I'm gonna go get some ketchup." I said to Four. He nodded and kissed me on my head as he let go of my hand to go get ketchup.

Four's P.O.V.

"So, what happened last night?" Zeke asked me. Uriah and Zeke were both smiling with weird looks on their faces.

"Oh... uh well..." I said trying not to smile. Zeke and Uriah smiled at me and started laughing.

"You did it with Tris last night didn't you?" Uriah asked me smiling.

"Yeah..." I said smiling looking down at the floor.

"So you're not a version anymore?" Zeke asked me. I laughed and grabbed a hash brown from the plate on the table. I looked back at Zeke and Uriah and they both had worried looks on their faces.

"What?" I ask them smiling.

"Uh dude, Al is over there talking to Tris." Uriah said. I turned around and saw Al holding Tris by both her arms and he wouldn't let her go.

Tris's P.O.V.

"Tris, I don't think you should date Four, because I love you." Al spoke. His face made him look like he was worried.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I love Four." I said trying to walk away. He grabbed me by both of my arms and held me there so I couldn't move. I suddenly felt concerned, I had never seen this side to Al but it was starting to scare me.

"I love you Tris. Please try to understand that." He said.

"Okay, let go of me." I said trying to move. He wrapped his arm around my waist like Four does. Except this time I didn't like it, I only like it when Four does it. When Al does it it just makes me feel awkward.

"Let go of me!" I said yelling now. He leaned down to my level and I was starting to get scared. He leaned down and smashed his lips against mine. I panicked because I hate Al and now hes kissing me? I had to think of way to get him to stop, so I kicked him in between the legs as he groaned.

I suddenly felt large hands on my waist pulling me away from Al. I jumped scared that it was Peter and Al gaining up on me but it was just Four. He had an angry look on his face and pulled me away from Al. He pushed me lightly behind him as he looked at Al with dark eyes. His fists clenched into a ball and suddenly all I saw was Four's fist going into Al's face. I saw Al collapse to the floor, unconscious as Four turned around and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said in a shaky voice. I guess I was still kind of scared of what just happened. Four looked at me and pushed my hair out of my face. I looked around and everyone was staring at me, Four, and Al. I looked over at Uriah and Zeke and their mouths were wide open and their eyes were big.

"Come on. lets get out of here." Four said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me with him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

He pulled me into his apartment and shut the door behind me, pinning me against the wall. His head rests on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I just want you to know..." Four said quietly. "That you're mine." He said kissing my neck. I smiled and moaned a little arching my back. I felt him smirk as he picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held me and kissed my neck as he carried me to his bed. He laid me down on his bed and I kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back as his hands trailed down my shirt. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He placed my shirt on the bed next us and continued to kiss me. He eventually pulled his shirt off of his head and threw his shirt on the floor. We were kissing fiercely as his hands reached behind me to unhook my bra when we heard a knock on the door.

He stopped kissing me and yelled through the door "I'm busy!"

He kissed me again and I kissed him back running my fingers through his hair. All of a sudden the door flung open and Uriah and Zeke walked in. I felt embarrassed that they saw us in this position, especially with my shirt off. Four looked at me and quickly helped me put my shirt back on. Uriah and Zeke just looked at us smiling.

"So um..." Uriah said awkwardly.

Four got off of me and walked over to Uriah and Zeke who were both trying so hard not to laugh. I sat up on the bed and saw Uriah and Zeke staring at me.

"What did I say about barging into my apartment?" Four said in a deep voice.

"Sorry, uh... We were just coming to make sure that you were okay after what happened in the cafeteria." Zeke said.

"Yeah were fine." Four said.

"Also, Eric's looking for Tris." Uriah said kind of quietly.

"Why is he looking for Tris?" Four asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know why, but he said to watch out." Uriah said.

Four looked at the floor and then looked at me.

"Hes not going to touch Tris." Four said in a deep voice.

**The end of this chapter! Hope you liked it and please leave a nice review!:P **


End file.
